Searching Under The Moon
by Angua von Uberwald
Summary: So I was meant to go into Gryffindor, according to Sirius Black. But guess what? I didn't, and that was the day that the Sorting Hat ruined my life. Marauder era, Remus/OC.
1. The Gryffindor Express

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know I've started this a bit early, and that my other Harry Potter story has only got 2 chapters so far. But! My horoscope told me to do it. Seriously. And plus, this story is set in a completely different time period with a different OC, plus, most people seem to prefer Marauder era fiction.  
Don't yell at me. I do this to make myself happy, not other people (although it's always a bonus) **

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. I swear to God!**

* * *

Well, where do I start?

I could bore you to death with the story of my life, but I'm sure you've got better things to do with your time. Besides, there's not that much to me. I'm distinctly average, and that's only for lack of a better word.

So I'm seventeen, and a witch. Okay, so I lied, I'm not exactly average. But! Wait for it.. I'm an incredibly_ average witch_. Okay? I won't lie to you again, I promise.

For the past six years, I've been attending New York's Wizarding Academy. Before you ask, I'm not even American. I'm Irish.

My fool of a Took father (no, our surname isn't Took. I know, I'm disappointed too) happens to work for the Ministry, and _also _happened to be transferred to New York. And he accepted. Idiot.

It's nothing like Ireland, _nothing. _And after living in a small village for all of your life, the city practically ate me alive. I don't think I came out from under my bed for a week.

I'm not even lying. I told you I wouldn't, remember?

But _now, _we've moved back to Ireland, and I'll be spending my last year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which was where I was meant to attend in the first place. I've had my name down since I was born, you know.

And it's in _Scotland. _Pfft.

Have you ever noticed how it's Witchcraft _and _Wizardry? So, that makes witchcraft superior, right?

I apologise. I get distracted too easily. Excuse me while I bang my head against this w- ooh! A GRASSHOPPER!

Anyway, so I'm back in Ireland. And I've never been so happy to see grass. _So much _grass. I'd much rather lay on the nature's green carpet than concrete any day.. Sorry.

My brother, Aiden, went to Hogwarts until his third year. And the smart little bugger was in Ravenclaw, 'til He Who Shall Not Be Named (i.e. my father, who's name, coincidentally, is Terrence) moved us to America.

I suppose I'm being rather hypocritical. I mean, if I had to choose a house, I'd like to be in Ravenclaw; just to make my parents proud for a change.

Anywho, back to the subject of my averageness.

I'm about 5'6", with curly black hair down to the middle of my back. Well, it's not exactly curly. _I _like to call it an organized mess. Whereas my pain-in-the-arse brother seems to regard it as more of a 'dragged through a hedge backwards' kind of look. Me being so optimistic an' all, I'm just happy it doesn't look exactly the same day after day (unlike my brothers', I hasten to add).

I've got bright green eyes. My, ahem, _friends_ back in America said they made me look like a witch. Well, not a _witch, _because I _am _a witch. _I'm _talking about those awful witches you read about in those muggle books: fairy tales and what-not. Isn't that lovely? Then again, I think I yelled a bit and promptly ended up with _no friends whatsoever. _Well, you lose some, you win some.

I'm a fully qualified Animagus; one of the only perks of living in America, along with opportunity for an early driving license and other Muggle crap, is you can start training to become an Animagus at the age of fourteen, so you're able to transform by the time you come of age at seventeen.

Unfortunately, my friend and I made a pact: we would choose each others animal forms, and whatever form chosen would be the one you took, no arguments. What morons would do that? Seriously? I must have been on a sugar high..

Well.

Being who she was, it was guaranteed that she would choose the worse form possible for me. And I damn well wasn't going to let her get away scott-free. I suppose I wasn't _too _mean, and I could of chosen something a lot worse. But, in the end, I chose a non-too-interesting flutterby .. Ah, butterfly.

Fortunately for me, Tiffany was feeling a tad guilty about a rumour she had started about how I had slept with the entire chess-club (pft, as _if_), and so decided on an animal that would apparently suit me perfectly.

I'm not sure about the suiting-me-perfectly, but I loved it all the same.

She'd chosen me a timberwolf, one of my favourite animals. To make her feel slightly better about the choice I'd made for her however, I reluctantly refused to wear all the autumn colours that made the timberwolf so beautiful, and opted for the rarer colour of pure black.

See, I'm a nice person really.

I'm waffling, I know. I'll try and speed up. Ahem.

So now I'm in London, another bloody city, and I'm lost. How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm even at the right train station? What a laugh my parents must be having: leaving and knowing they dropped their only daughter at the wrong place, so she'll miss the train and her first day at a new school, and probably get expelled before she's even begun. Oh, I think I'm just going to _piss _myself from laughing.

Bastards.

And there's so many _people. And _I bet they're all Muggles. Now, where the hell is this Platform 9¾?

I feel like such an imbecile.. I don't see anyone else around here with a huge trunk and a snowy owl. Pretend to be stuffed, pretend to be stuffed, pretend to be- Don't do that you stupid animal!

"Oh, I'm sorry- Excuse m- Ow, that was my bloody foot you bast- Sorry!- Excuse me, I-"

I AM NOT A BLOODY SALMON!

Perhaps I should just turn around and follow the crowd. Yeah, I'll follow that guy; he looks nice. And when he gets suspicious, I'll follow someone else. I'm sure I've got plenty of time..

10:50. That's just great. 10 minutes. If I was a dog, that time'd go 7 times faster. Ah, for the first time in my life; I'm glad I'm human.

Then, I spotted a group of boys, and they had _owls._

I hurried to catch up, but stayed a safe distance behind them. Occasionally, I lost sight of them in the sea of people, but they were making so much noise that it wasn't difficult to follow them.

"What incredibly ingenious pranks do you think we should pull on Snivellus this year, Prongs?"

"With our fantastic minds, anything is possible."

"I've already got something in mind for when we're on the train.." The boy's voice was rich and mischievous. To be honest, he sounded rather arrogant.

"Don't you think you've grown out of that now? We are in our seventh year you know." This voice sounded weary and slightly exasperated; like he was used to their antics, but it still doesn't mean he approves of them.

"Oh chill, Moony." Came the arrogant voice again, "Just because you got made Head Boy."

What an unfortunate name..

The boys came to a halt, and I hovered behind them, glancing around nervously. When I looked up, I realised we were standing beneath the sign for Platform 9. So that meant that Platform 9¾ had to be around her somewhere, right?

"Ladies first," The arrogant boy sang, flicking his dark hair from his face. "Off you go, Wormtail."

Now I had a full view of all four of them, and they didn't 'alf look like a mischievous bunch. The one that was obviously known as Wormtail muttered under his breath and stepped forward as the others laughed lightheartedly.

I watched him carefully as he glanced around, before setting off at a quick trot; heading directly at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I smirked slightly, thinking he'd lost control of his trolley, and could just imagine the squat boy colliding with the metal barrier. But instead, he went _through _it. I blinked.

"You next, Prongs."

A boy with round spectacles and a dark head of messy hair pushed against his trolley, and strolled nonchalantly towards the barrier, before also stepping through it.

"Moony." The boy with the dark long hair had to be some sort of ring-leader.

The one known as Moony, I think he was the one that sounded a tad weary, adjusted the bag on his shoulder and set of at a brisk walk. Although I'd already seen it twice, I was still surprised when he didn't collide with the barrier.

Perhaps you had to do some sort of spell, or incantation.

There was nothing like this in New York. It was just like walking into an ordinary building, except obviously there were spells and stuff to make sure no Muggles could get in. Or dark wizards.. Professor Atkinson had mentioned it all in his speech on my first day, but I wasn't listening.

I snapped out of reverie just as the dark haired boy started walking, pushing his trolley determinedly.

"Excuse me!" I called, suddenly very aware of my accent after having been listening to the boys for the last couple of minutes. I pushed my trolley forward as he turned to see who had called, and I waited until I was closer to him to speak.

"I'm sorry," I said nervously. "But could you please tell me how to get onto the platform?"

He eyed my owl suspiciously, before glancing up at the clock: the train would leave in 3 minutes. Then his face split into a grin. The sudden change from his dubious glare was almost alarming.

"You're from Ireland," he announced. I stared.

"I know," I said slowly, "but can you please tell me how to get onto the platform, do I need a spell, or something?"

"Oh no," he said, still grinning in that unnerving way. "Just walk towards the barrier, you'll go straight through it."

I looked at the barrier, and then to the clock: 2 minutes. "You sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"I've been doing it for six years!" He nudged me in the back, "go before me."

"O-okay," I stammered, aligning my trolley. I gave him a final questioning look but he only nodded towards the barrier and mouthed: "Go on."

Taking a deep breath, I walked purposefully towards the metal. The hard, unforgiving metal. The metal that could break all my teeth. If I so much as _chip _a tooth, I'll kill that wan- ARGH!

Oh, I did it.

I couldn't help but grin in awe at the scarlet steamer, with the sounds of the bustling platform around me: children screaming their goodbyes out the windows, and their loved ones shouting back in return; and first years crying and their parents laughing good-naturedly through their own tears; to re-uniting friends shouting greetings across the mass of people, and their laughter drowning out the sound of the engine's whistle.

The boy that had helped me appeared by my side.

"See," he grinned, "I told you so. Let's go find the others, the train'll leave in a minute."

We unpacked our trunks onto the train and hopped on, my hand clutched around the handle of my owl's cage. My new aquintance bounded along in front of me; peering through each compartment window, as I followed obediently behind.

"Ah, here they are!" He declared happily, pulling open the door and slipping inside. About a millisecond later, he popped his head around the door; his shaggy hair swinging in front of his eyes.

"You coming in?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. And I realised I must look quite alone and nervous in the corridor by myself. I nodded gratefully before slipping in after him.

Inside I found the group that I had followed earlier, now lounging casually on comfortable looking red seats. Well, the one known as Wormtail didn't look so relaxed; he had that kind of 'not comfortable in his own skin' look. The boy called as Prongs looked a lot more relaxed, with his legs spread across the (may I also comment on the fact that it was red) floor. And the weary sounding (and looking) lad was by the window, with a book open in his lap. The one boy I had spoken to indicated that I should sit down, and I took a seat opposite the reading boy, so I could see out of the window. He looked up and gave me a brief smile, before doing a double take and then quickly looking down to stare at his book purposefully with a slight blush on his cheeks. I smiled.

"Guys, I helped this lovely young lady onto the platform. She's new to Hogwarts." Mr. Arrogance announced, waving a hand in my direction. "Actually," he paused, "I didn't catch your name." He looked at me curiously, as though trying to figure out how he'd forgotten to ask my name.

"Oh," I said, "My name's Kyla Larkin. Hi." I grinned nervously. The book-boy opposite me looked up and gave me another smile, as Wormtail smiled nervously and Prongs grunted.

"This is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin," he pointed to each of them in turn. "And I'm Sirius Black," he flashed a charming smile.

"Oh, so your name's aren't Prongs, Wormtail and Moony?" I asked, feeling instantly stupid.

They all laughed except Remus, but his face still broke into a small smile.

"No, are you stupid or something?" Sirius asked, still chuckling. "They're just our nicknames."

Alright, losers.

"Oh, okay." I frowned, "so what's your nickname, Sirius?"

"Padfoot," he declared proudly.

"Em, why?" I asked, and I knew a furrow had formed on my forehead.

"It's a secret." He winked, putting his long legs on the chair opposite him.

Red train, Red chairs.. Red carpet. Why don't they just rename the bloody train the Gryffindor Express?

We spent the next few hours talking; about our families, where we came from, and Hogwarts. I was interested to know what it was like, and I realised that I actually should of asked my brother about it. How foolish of me.

Sirius talked the most, and I found I could converse quite easily with him. Which was a surprise to be honest, because I'm usually rather shy around new people. Peter just seemed awed by Sirius, and laughed at every joke he made, but the others just appeared to ignore him most of the time. I wondered how the hell he'd managed to be accepted by this group of 'Marauders' as they called themselves.. Freaks!

Remus just read his book until he had to leave to fulfill his Head Boy duties, and when he returned, he went back to reading; occasionally smiling slightly at something Sirius said, or looking up to give me a sympathetic smile, as if to say: poor you, having to listen to him go on, and on.

James mainly just laughed at Sirius' jokes and tales, and occasionally talked about himself when a certain subject was mentioned; such as Quidditch. I am in my opinion, I swear to God I'm modest really, rather good at Quidditch. I play Chaser, and I was instantly picked for my house team back in New York. The way James went on about it made me want to play it that instant, and I hoped I'd be picked for my house team at Hogwarts.

"You'll be in Gryffindor," Sirius said confidently, nodding slowly.

James and Peter nodded eagerly, and Remus looked up at me with a small, hopeful looking smile on his face.

"I don't know," I said uncertainly. "I was expecting to go in Ravenclaw, that's where my brother went, _and _my parents. Smart-arses." I added as an after-thought.

"Nah, I'm positive you'll be in Gryffindor; it's the greatest house!" Sirius said happily, "and besides," his eyes darkened slightly. "All my family were in Slytherin, and _I _still got put in Gryffindor."

"Oh," I said simply, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and the others shifted noticeably too. "So, tell me about Slytherin, I hear it's the worst house."

At once Sirius (surprise, surprise) launched into a full-on rant about Salazar's house, which I had heard was the darkest house of the four. And, from what I heard from Sirius, along with small reminders from James and grunts of agreement from Peter, it _really _was. Everything from the fact that the common-room and dormitories were in the dungeons to the point that not a single wizard in history that had turned bad wasn't in Slytherin, it crept me out a bit to tell you the truth. But, I was still slightly awed by it.

"We'd better get changed, we'll be there in about 15 minutes." Remus suddenly announced, finally closing the book on his lap. James stuffed the last bit of a Pumpkin Pasty in his mouth.

"I'll go get changed in the restroom." I said, standing and stretching my legs before getting my robes from my trunk. "Keep an eye on Frodo will you?" I indicated my owl, that had his had tucked under a snowy wing, before leaving the compartment.

I hope I'm in Gryffindor, I really do. I know Mam and Papa'll be disappointed that I'm not in Ravenclaw, but they'll survive; it's not the end of the world. When they run out of Chocolate Frogs, _that'll _be the end of the world: I love those cute little things, I almost never end up eating them.. And James told me about this really nice girl called Lily, who's also in Gryffindor, so I can be friends with her, right? Right. I'll be in Gryffindor; no need to fret.

I changed quickly and headed back towards the compartment, only to find the boys in exactly the same positions that they had been occupying for the entire journey. Remus had even got his book back out.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked lazily. I didn't even dignify him with an answer as I took my seat opposite Remus and looked out the window.

I couldn't believe how much the landscape had changed. I hated cities, and so travelling through the rolling hills of Scotland was a sight I'd longed for after the grey horror that was London. I sighed happily, just as the train started to slow down. The boys got up and lifted down their trunks, Remus even cut across me to get mine down for me. What a gentleman. I thanked him and followed James out of the compartment, Peter trailing behind me.

Off the train, I instantly lost sight of James and Sirius, and even Peter was no longer following me like a lost puppy. I looked around desperately, and breathed a sigh of relief as Remus came and stood next to me.

"Stay close," he said shortly, sending a quick smile my way.

I followed him, leaving our trunks on the platform to be taken up to the castle by other means, now feeling like a lost puppy myself, until the crowds thinned and I could finally see the ground a metre in front of me; despite the lack of light. Remus looked up at the crescent moon uncertainly.

"Come on, let's find a carriage." He set off again, and all the while I was glancing around for a sign of the other Marauders.

"Ooh, Thestrals." I gushed, reaching up to pat the creature on the neck. Remus looked at me warily.

"Can you see them?" I asked him, and he shook his head; still looking at me in that odd, searching way.

"Your beautiful." I whispered, smiling as I stroked the velvety fur on it's nose. I patted it softly one last time before walking around it and joining Remus in the otherwise empty carriage. Soon I could hear the Thestral's hooves on the wet cobbles.

"So," Remus started uneasily, as I hadn't exactly talked to him much on the train. "Who did, you know, you see.. Uh." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking incredibly uncomfortable. I smiled slightly.

"My uncle. Don't worry, I'm not afraid to talk about it."

He smiled thankfully at me, and we spent most of the journey in silence as I watched the wonder that was Hogwarts castle grow closer. It was magnificent. Much grander than the building that had been my school for the past 6 years.

Soon we were there, and I could hardly contain myself from bouncing with excitement. Remus and I walked up the steps, other groups from different carriages could be seen ahead and behind us.

"Hey, Moony! Where'd you disappear off to?" We heard James call, and looked up to see the three Marauders standing at the top of the stairwell. Remus smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Ooooh," he said childishly, "you've been with _Kyla._" James grinned stupidly and Peter tittered, making Remus flush for the second time that evening.

We were making our way to the Great Hall when I got called over by a woman who Sirius told me was named Professor McGonagall. I looked nervously at my new friends and they told me to go with reassuring smiles; promising they'd save me a space at the Gryffindor table.

I followed the rather rigid looking woman obediantly; quickly losing track of where the hell I was. This place was a lot bigger than New York Academy.

Where was she taking me? Could I have done something wrong _already_? How am I going to find my way back down to the Great Hall? Why am I asking myself all these questions, when I blatantly DON'T KNOW?

Oh sod it. Did that painting just give me evils?

Not soon enough, I found myself standing in front of an incredibly ugly gargoyle. Professor McGayunah, or whatever her name was, said something that sounding suspiciously like 'Fizzing Whizzbee' and the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a upwardly spiralling staircase.. of doom, no doubt. Blasted woman.

She instructed me to step on, and so I did as I was told (I'm a good girl) and she stepped on beside me. The spiralling went on for so long that I could of sworn I was going to throw up, and when it finally stopped in front of a heavy wooden door (of DOOM) I felt significantly uneasy.

Professor Malratage knocked and a calm, steady voice from within sounded out: come in.

I stepped nervously into the circular room, noticing that - if I had been here in less stressful circumstances - I might have appreciated more the wonderful collection of items that the Headmaster owned.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Ohhh, _McGonagall._Must remember that.. "Please take a seat, Miss Larkin. "

I did so, feeling slightly disquiet under his gaze, as he observed me through his half-moon spectacles over the top of his steepled fingers.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you have no need to worry," he said gently, as though he could sense my unease. Well, he probably could to be honest; I think my hands are shaking..

"I've brought you here to be sorted seperately, to save you from the, ah, embarrasment of being sorted with the first years." He nodded as though confirming this with himself. Why do I get the feeling this man is slightly, em, off-balance?

"Is there a particular house you wish to be placed in?" He continued, sitting up a little straighter.

Oh, so is that it? I get asked? No test of skill, or intelligence?

"Em, Gryffindor, I suppose sir."

"Good, good," he said distractedly. "Well, we'll see what happens then."

He stood up, and I realised with a jolt that he was actually very tall. He reached to a high shelf and took down a battered wizard hat; and I mean _battered. _It was filthy, moth bitten, and the seam had torn in several places. Still, the Headmaster looked at it with something familiar to affection.

"This, Miss Larkin, is the Sorting Hat. When placed on your head, it will search your mind and decide what house you are best suited for." I realised that my mouth was open, and abruptly shut it.

A _hat? _Searching through _my mind? _Bugger off, I'd sooner eat the blasted thing..

"Miss Larkin?" Dumbledore said with painful patience.

"Sorry Professor," I muttered, picking up the hat and looking at it disgustedly before placing it gingerly on my head.

You better make this quick, you mangy piece of -

'Fiesty are we?' said the hat, 'I like that.'

I cringed, willing the hat to make a decision.

I swear to God, if I find a pair of scissors around here..

'Yes, yes, I get the point,' the hat said wearily. 'You have a good mind: sharp, intelligent, independant, _ruthless. _I don't think Ravenclaw will do you justice..'

Just make your bloody mind up..

'Patience. You lack it. An interesting quality..'

Grrrrrrrrrr...

'I don't think I have any other choice, this house will allow you to flourish and learn the skills you secretly desire.'

Secretly desire? What the f-

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**I know it was a bit long, should I apologise? If you don't press that little 'Go' button, it'll cry. I swear. It will. Go on, you know you want to. It'll make me update quicker ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine, blah blah blah..**

**Enjoy :)  
Oh, and a special mention to my only reviewer so far (HINT) remuslives23, thank you again :)**

* * *

Slytherin? _Slytherin_? How the hell can it _possibly _think I belong in _Slytherin?_

Perhaps it's made a mistake. Yeah. A mistake. I'll just ask the daft old man to make the hat reconsi- What the hell is he staring at?

Professor Dumbledore nodded, a curiously blank expression on his face.

"Yes," he said slowly, "that's understandable."

That's all your going to say? I get put in _Salazar Slytherin's _house and all you can say is that it's _understandable_? Do you know what's _not_ understandable? Why _I _don't understand!

"Is there a problem?" He asked me, in his painfully calm voice, with his painfully calm eyes and his _painfully _calm face. He reminded me of a tree.. Somehow.

"No, professor." I ground out, my teeth clenched. "I think I'm just a little shocked."

Well, let's look at the positives: it's only for one year I suppose.. And, em, well.. No, that's about it for the positives.

The negatives? Ooh, that's a _tricky _one.. Let's see, I get put in the darkest house, (on the positive side, I _like _the dark); everybody else seems to hate Slytherins, (no change there, nobody likes me anyway); if I'm picked for the house team I'll have to compete against _James Potter, _the cocky little bugger; the dormitories are down in the dungeons, (just because I like the dark, it doesn't mean I like the _cold_); and I've instantly lost the friendship of four people that actually seem to _like _me, and probably everyone else in the other three houses. Oh that's just.. great.

"Well," he gave me a small smile. "You may go and join your new house-mates in the Hall. Professor McGonagall will take you to ensure you don't get lost along the way. I'll be down in a moment to watch the Sorting, Minerva."

I stood up, forcing myself to smile slightly. "Thank you, Professor." Stupid tree..

Professor _Minerva _McGonagall (YES!) held the door open for me after taking the Sorting Hat (I'm going to rename it as 'The Hat That Ruined My Life') from Dumbledore, and I made my way out to the spiralling steps of doom once again.

* * *

I stayed in silence for the entire journey back to the Great Hall, draggng my feet as I followed McGonagall; dreading to see the looks on the Marauders (I still can't get over how stupid that is..) faces when I took my seat at the evil table of no return. A_hah_! But if I give this ol' bat the slip, I won't_ have_ to take a seat at the bloody table, and therefore I _will_ be able to return from it because I never went there in the _first plac_- Oh sod it, I'm hungry anyway..

"Your head of House is Professor Slughorn, who also teaches Potions." Professor McGatyr- Drat! informed me. "And your house common-room is located in the dungeons. I advise you follow the rest of your House after the feast is over in order for you to receive the password."

I grunted, ignoring the sharp glare she sent my way; I was in no mood to be polite at the moment. I felt as though the very fact that I had been placed in Slytherin was draining away my manners and happiness. Basically, the only factors that made me somewhat likable.

Too soon for my liking, we were standing outside the grand doors of the Great Hall, and Professor Whatever-The-Hell-Her-Name-Is was indicating that I should enter before her. Personally, I'd much rather hide behind her stiff-frame..

As soon as we were inside, she jerked her head in the direction of what I was forced to assume was the Slytherin table (of doom, I hasten to add). Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sirius waving his hand in the air, with the other Marauders looking at me expectantly. With a sigh, I kept my head low and made for the Slytherin table; not daring to glance over at the, I'm sure now incredibly confused and disgusted, Gryffindors.

I ignored the whispering as I walked, searching for an empty spot on the crowded benches. I finally found one next to a boy with dark, lank hair and a slightly protruding nose. I slipped in as subtly as I could, still keeping my head low and letting my hair dangle in front of my shamed face. The boy ignored me, and the Hall turned as one as the doors opened once again and the Headmaster strolled through, making his way towards the Head Table. As soon as Dumbledore had taken his seat, Professor Uptight starting to read through a list of names, and a bunch of nervous looking first years came up to sit on three-legged stool one-by-one to be sorted. I noticed that only the particularly evil looking ones got put in Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore The Tree was right, it _would _have been embarrassing to have been sorted with this lot of first years.

When the Sorting had finished and (I'm actually going to give up trying to remember her name) had taken The Hat That Had Ruined My Life and its friend - the three-legged stool of embarrassment - out of the Hall, Dumbledore spread his arms wide as though trying to embrace the entire hall at once.

"To the new few of you: welcome. To the rest of you: welcome back!" And he launched into his speech, at which point I lost interest.

He rambled on about the school rules, new teachers, and mentioned something about an old caretaker Mr Fish, or something like that, who - by the sound of it - hated everyone and everything. I wonder if he'd been in Slytherin too..

When he had finished, the tables suddenly groaned under the weight of what looked like all the food in the entire world; there was everything, and I mean _everything._

"Ooooh, _carpaccio._" I exclaimed, pulling the plate of various raw meats towards me and piling a couple of each slice on my plate.

The boy beside me made a face and I turned to him.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him, my fork halfway to my eagerly awaiting mouth.

"What meat is that?" He pointed at my loaded fork, ignoring my own question. I glared slightly before putting the fork in my mouth and chewing slowly.

I swallowed. "Ostrich." I said bluntly, eyebrows raised.

"And that?" He pointed at a lighter coloured meat on my plate, "I can see that one's beef though."

I prodded the questioned flesh, frowning, before turning back to him. "Probably warthog."

He made a disgusted sound in his throat. "What's it taste like?"

I thought briefly, remembering when I had tried it a few years ago. "Ugly." I answered slowly.

The edges of his mouth lifted slightly, and he turned his attention back to his own plate.

I watched him curiously for a moment before lifting another forkful of beef to my mouth; relishing the raw moistness.

"My name's Severus Snape." The boy said suddenly, putting some bread on his plate. "I heard there'd be a new student coming into our year."

"Oh," I said, "well it's nice to meet you. I'm Kyla Larkin."

"Well you're obviously Irish." He said bluntly, "So how come you've only just got into Hogwarts?"

No 'it's nice to meet you too'? How rude. Oh wait, he's a Slytherin. Of course..

"I've just moved back from America," I explained, stabbing my fork into a passing plate of potatoes. "My father works for the Ministry, and I was forced to move to America just before I was due to come here. But then we got moved back about a month ago."

I chatted idly to Severus throughout the feast, listening mostly, as he talked about Hogwarts. His perspective was entirely different to that of Sirius', and I felt a pang of guilt for being placed in the House that he loathed so fiercely.

Of course, I thought to myself, I couldn't do a bloody thing about it.

* * *

"Slytherin? She got put in _Slytherin_?" Sirius said incredulously, as soon as Dumbledore had taken his seat and the tables filled with food.

"I thought there was something a little odd about her.." James said slowly, earning a glare from his best friend.

"What about you, Moony? Did you find anything _a little odd _about her?" Sirius asked, turning to his left to look pointedly at the brown-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Not really," Remus said carefully. "She _was_ a little withdrawn, but I thought perhaps she was just shy. And her last name made me a tad doubtful, but she can't exactly help that, and it might be a coincidence."

"Her last name?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowed. "Care to elaborate?"

Remus shifted uneasily. "I've read the name a couple of times in a few books, and they weren't exactly in a .. well, _positive _light."

"So, what, you're saying they were dark wizards?" James asked, his eyes flicking to Sirius, who looked slightly disconcerted.

"Yes, I suppose." Remus said thoughtfully. "And plus her name has a negative meaning, but as I said: she can't help that."

"What's it mean?" Sirius said quickly.

"Cruel, fierce.." Remus shrugged, "Someone you don't want to cross really."

"She didn't seem it." Sirius said defensively.

"Well, as I said she was withdrawn. We didn't exactly know what she was like. I'm not saying I'm not a little shocked that she was put in Slytherin though." Remus shrugged again and started to fill his plate.

"What do you think we should do, ignore her like we do the other Slytherins? Look, she's even talking to Snivellus." James said with a sneer.

"Well, I thought she was rather nice." Sirius said quietly. "If she starts to act like a Slytherin and treats us like shit, then I won't want anything to do with her."

* * *

As soon as the feast had finished and the plates were clean once again (ooh, sparkly!) I stood up with Severus, with who I could now talk quite naturally to, and headed out of the Hall, stifling a yawn.

Glancing over at the group of people that had just left the Gryffindor table, I spotted the Marauders making their way out of the Hall, and was incredibly surprised when Sirius saw me and gave me a reluctant smile; as though unsure how I would react. I understood why of course, and gave him a hopeful smile in return. But at least I'd discovered one thing: he didn't hate me.

I bounced forward to catch up with Severus.

"So, Sev, do you think we should be study partners or something?" I asked cheerfully and with a touch of sarcasm.

"Don't call me that." He said irritably. I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer Sevvy? Or how about Rus? No? Russy? Okay, okay I'll stop." I blanched when he sent me a death glare. "You miserable sod."

I started humming as I bounded along beside him, ignoring my exhaustion in my efforts to irritate him.

"Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?" He finally snapped, I looked at him blankly.

"Not until 9."

He muttered something under his breath and walked a little faster. I chuckled.

"Oh come on, Sev. I thought what we had was special." I pouted when he turned round to glare at me.

"Why don't you go find some of your other friends and annoy them instead?" He suggested, frowning.

I scuffed my foot against the stone floor, "We-ll.."

"You don't have any other friends do you?" He said dully. I grinned at him.

"Which makes what we have even _more _special, Sevvy!" He rolled his eyes as I bounced towards him again. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do!" I jumped on his back when he turned round, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Onward!" I pointed, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"We're not going that way." He sighed, frowning.

"Just walk okay? I have no idea where the hell we're going."

I blew his dark hair out my face and kicked his side playfully, urging him forward. He grunted slightly, spinning quickly to try and throw me off, but I clung round his neck and threatened to strangle him, so he stopped.

I laughed immaturely, and Severus Snape smiled.

* * *

**No offence to anyone who's surname is Larkin! I had a teacher with that surname and he was lovely :) although he did sit on me and then push me off my chair..  
Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't exactly long _or_ interesting, but it _was _necessary. I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**

**Review? If you do, I'll send you a_ real_ chocolate frog! It might not be edible though.. :D**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N - Only three reviews? Come on people, it's not _that _bad :)  
I'm trying to update as quickly as I can at the moment because I'll be starting my new job soon, and so that'll be three evenings of my week gone. Also, my village amateur dramatic group will be holding a production in December, and so the rehearsals will start next month, which means that's a further two nights a week out of my time.  
Reviews encourage me to update faster while I can ;)  
Thanks :)  
Oh, and I apologise for the fact that this chapter is a bit .. bitty. And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes because my stupid puppy is swatting at my hand whilst I'm typing..  
**

* * *

"Give it here you stupid animal!" I knew I was drawing quite a lot of unwanted attention, but I didn't care; because my owl _still _wasn't giving me my bloody post.

"What do you want, a cookie? _Let go, _Frodo!"

My relentlessly stubborn pet finally released its grip on the envelope and flew away, scattering my cereal all over the table.

"I can always replace you, you know!" I called after him, ignoring the giggles from further along the Slytherin table. "I'll get a cat or something!"

"Do you have to draw so much attention to yourself at such an early time in the morning?" Severus asked, finally removing his head from his hands where he'd been hiding his shame at, as he so nicely put it, 'sitting next to an obstreperous and vociferous girl like you.'

Severus had such a way with words.

"You're just jealous." I shot back without thinking, and then said hurriedly: "What have we got first?"

"Potions." He drawled satisfactorily, "shouldn't you open that letter?"

"Oh, yah." I frowned. How the hell did I manage to forget that? I almost lost my bloody finger for the blasted thing. I must have the memory of a _really thick _goldfish.. with amnesia.

I ripped it open and skimmed over the neat writing I instantly recognised as my mother's.

"So?" Severus asked, after my frown had become more and more pronounced as I read through the text. I threw the letter down on the table and once again sent my cereal skidding across the polished wood.

"I have no idea!" I cried exasperatedly, throwing my hands in the air. "It would help if she wrote in bloody english. I don't even know if she's angry at me or not!"

"I don't see why'd she be upset that you're in Slytherin," Severus pointed out. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

**Two days earlier**

"I can't do this!" I wailed, sending a few first years scattering away to sit in more distant chairs. I glared at them.

"Yes you can." Severus sighed, turning a page of his book in that ridiculously composed manner of his. "It's not that difficult, Kyla."

"Yes is it," I persisted, "why do you think I've left it three days to tell them?" Hello Mammy! Sorry it took so long to write, I've been awfully busy with settling in, making new friends and homework and such. Oh, by the way, I was put in Slytherin. So how's life at home, has Dad screwed all of the neighbours yet?

Pfft.

"Just say that you're settling in fine, and that you were unexpectedly placed in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw." He suggested blankly. "Has none of your family been in Slytherin?" He asked, his eyes still fixed on his book.

"Some of my father's side, I think." I said slowly. Perhaps Dad won't be so angry then.. maybe he can persuade Mam not to kill me. Yay!

"Well there you go, they have no reason to be angry at you."

"You don't know my parents." I muttered darkly, "They'll find any excuse."

* * *

"Is that a _squid_?" I said incredulously, squinting into the dark waters of the lake. It had actually turned out be quite a nice day, which I was grateful for on my first Saturday at Hogwarts; it gave me an opportunity to explore the grounds. And I'd dragged Sev along with me, but he had insisted on taking his inseparable friend Mr Book. I wasn't too fond of him, but he was quiet and made Sev happy, so I wasn't one to complain.

"Yes, it's not too dangerous." I may have imagined it, but his voice was slightly muffled, but I wouldn't have been surprised if it was; with his nose so bloody close to the printed pages.

"Are you planning on eating that?"

"What?" He snapped, and I leapt back as his face appeared, somewhat confused.

"Nothing." I said quickly, bouncing away.

"What did you eat for breakfast?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. "You've got more energy than a chocolate frog." Eee, chocolate frogs!

"It's the weekend, why don't you put that bloody book down for a change?"

He grunted, but ignored my suggestion.

"Fine, I'll go ask the squid about its day." I huffed, and transformed subtly into my timberwolf form for the first time in a week. I bounded towards the lake after stretching gratefully and swatted at the water with a large paw, barking when a huge tentacle curled lazily out of the lake.

"Kyla?" I heard Severus call, and looked up. Unfortunately, the squid chose that time to wrap it's arm around my front leg and pull me gently into the water. I resurfaced (not quickly enough, I might add) spluttering with a growl, and heard my name once again. I pulled myself out of the water and sprung towards a bewildered looking Severus, who had finally let his book drop to his side. He took a wary step backwards when I approached.

"Kyla?" He asked suspiciously, to which I barked and shook my drenched body, showering him with large droplets of water.

"New pet Snivelly?" A mocking voice sang, which I faintly recognised.

I turned around and cocked my head at Sirius Black; as a drop of water ran down my snout and tickled my nose. I snorted.

"Woah." Peter muttered, taking a hasty step backwards into Remus. "That's not a dog, Sirius."

"A wolf, Snape?" James said slowly, "Where'd you get a _wolf _from? Bought it illegally from your Death Eater pals?"

"Personally, Potter," Snape sneered, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, quickly changing so I could confront the bickering group. "I am _not _you're pet!"

Peter yelped in surprise.

"Kyla?" Remus said disbelievingly.

"One moment, Remus." I flapped my hand in his direction, still glowering at Severus.

Oh, shit.

"You're an _Animagus_? Sirius asked incredulously, his mouth slightly open.

"Yes," I snapped. "Got a problem with that?"

Ohh, bad move. That _really _wasn't necessary, was it? What the hell's happening to me?

"N-no." He stammered, taken aback.

I looked at him apologetically.. Hopefully it'll be enough.

"C'mon guys." He muttered, giving Severus one last dark look before turning away and making his way back up to the castle; the other three following behind.

Severus gave me an evil smirk. "You're finally starting to act like a Slytherin," he said almost proudly.

"Shut it." I growled. I'm _not _a Slytherin.

* * *

I didn't feel like eating, so I just poked my food lethargically with my fork. Besides, it wasn't exactly complaining.

"Lightened up yet?" Severus asked, sliding onto the bench beside me.

I couldn't be asked to dignify him with an answer (hah, give him a taste of his own medicine, the miserable sod) and so I grunted instead.

"Thought as much," he sighed. "Here," he put a sheet of parchment in front of me, "I picked this up for you. Thought it might cheer you up." Even though it was such a nice gesture, he still spoke as though he actually couldn't give a crap. Then again, I reminded myself, he probably didn't. And I suppose he was trying to protect his dignity, or pride, or some masculine thing like that. I'm sure he'd rather be caught dead than being nice to someone.

Men..

"Thanks?" I said uncertainly, picking up the parchment and sparing it a glance. My face lit up immediately.

"Ooh, Quidditch tryouts!" I squealed happily, and saw Sev roll his eyes. "Thanks Sevvy!"

"_Don't _call me tha-"

"Oh, shut up," I scolded, giving him a warm smile.

"They're this afternoon, so I'd figured they'd get you off my back for a bit." He said casually, helping himself to some bread.

Typical Severus.

"Oh that's just lovely," I said sarcastically. "Aren't you gonna come down and watch me?"

He looked at me with that calm expression I've come to associate with the words: You really think I'd do that Kyla? _Really_?

"Okay, okay," I said dejectedly. "I don't need support from my friends.."

"You don't have any friends," he said impassively.

"No thanks to you.."

* * *

I bounded back into the common-room 3 hours later with my broomstick and a huge grin on my face, instantly spotting Severus in his favourite chair by the fire. I climbed onto the arm and sat cross-legged, smiling persistently.

After he could ignore my presence no longer, he sighed.

"Am I to assume from your extremely irritating buoyancy that you made the team?"

I nodded. "Chaser." I announced proudly.

"Congratulations," he deadpanned. I frowned.

"Fine," I said curtly, "if you won't be happy for me then I'll go find someone who will."

"Who?" He called mockingly as I exited the common-room. "You don't have anyone else!"

I had no idea where I'd find the Marauders, so I thought I'd wander around the castle aimlessly instead. I used to do it a lot back in New York Academy, except that it wasn't a boarding school, so I'd just take time out of lessons instead. Did I say I was a good student? Whoops, I guess I lied to you again. Perhaps I do belong in Slytherin..

Besides, it's rather fun watching the younger years run away from you in the corridors. I suppose I get some sort of sick kick out of it. Oh dear..

After getting stuck in a stair, yelling at a painting for laughing at me whilst I tried to get through - what turned out to be a fake - door, and taking my anger out on a suit of armor using my well practised 'reducto' spell, I was well and truly lost. I _had _only been at the school for a week, and even my long exploratory walks with Severus hadn't taken me _everywhere._

When I had just about reached the end of my tether and was about to shout hell through the corridors, I heard voices that I realised - when I'd listened more closely after releasing my breath that I'd inhaled for shouting - belonged to the Marauders. I was preparing to go and apologise for snapping at Sirius earlier when I heard the devil himself say my name.

"I can't believe Kyla didn't tell us she was an Animagus!" He said, somewhat heatedly. I could hear their footsteps coming closer, so I slipped into an empty classroom and pulled the door to.

"Well, you can't blame her really," Remus said reasonably. "You didn't tell her _you _were Animagi."

_What?_ Those conniving, _evil _little Gryffindors! Oh, hello there. My name is Miss Hyprotic. Yes, I know, how about you shut your face?

"Well, yeah, but-" Sirius faltered. "We had a good reason," he finished lamely.

"Oh, really? Which was?" Remus asked accusingly. Sirius remained silent.

"It's full moon in a few days," Pettigrew piped up. "Why don't we ask her to come along? We could use an extra pair of paws-"

"Oh, ha ha." The voices were right outside the door now.

"I don't know.." James said slowly, "what if she tells someone about Remus' furry little problem?"

Furry little problem? What the .. ? Did he have some sort of deranged cat? And what the hell does that have to do with the fact that I'm an Animagus?

..

Am _I _his furry little problem?

..

Nah.

"We know you don't trust her James." Sirius sighed.

I _knew it. _

"Well she _is _a Slytherin," James said accusingly. "And I've yet to meet one that I could say I trusted. Hell, I've yet to meet one that I could say I even _liked.. remotely._" He added.

The voices were growing fainter, and I was resisting the urge to creep out and follow them. I wonder what shapes they take..

"I can see the reasoning in Peter's idea," Remus said slowly. "But I don't know if we know her enough yet to trust her with that type of information."

"Okay, okay. How about we try to speak to her as much as we can, and wait and see about next full moon?" Sirius suggested, and I had to strain my ears to hear his voice.

"Fine." I heard James sigh, "well we might as well enjoy this full moon as best we can then; it might be the last one we have together as the four Marauders."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to start moving the story forward from now on, and will be including the Marauders (and expecially Remus) more and more.  
And g****uys, I really don't think I'm getting enough reviews for this. I see plenty of people are adding it to their alerts and I'm getting plenty of hits, so why not review as well? It only takes a second, I don't care if they're not 6 paragraphs long and full of tips, just let me know that you're enjoying the story okay? Plus, the more reviews I get, the more people are going to read it :) nobody'll read it if I've got like 10 chapter and 3 reviews, are they?  
Thanks to those that have reviewed, I really do appreciate it :)**


	4. Charming

************

So right, Tesco has me doing so much overtime that I'm absolutely shattered, and I get my GCSE results on Thursday, so I'm officially scared to death. Good luck to anyone who is getting theirs by the way :)  
And do you know what would really cheer me up in this stressful time? Oh yes, you guessed it: reviews :) come on guys, you know you want to really :)

**Enjoy this chapter, I'm trying my best to find time to write, and I'm back to college in 2 weeks :( Go, go, go!**

* * *

"Do you reckon it was because I'm too thick?"

"What?"

"Why I wasn't put in Ravenclaw; I'm too stupid?"

"You're not stupid, you just lack common sense."

"That's reassuring."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you, you git."

"You should of done. See? No common sense."

"Shut u-"

"Miss Larkin? Are you listening?"

Was he glaring at me? _Glaring_? If I go over and steal one of his books, he wouldn't be glaring then, we wouldn't be able to see his stupid eyes above his stupid desk..

"Sorry Professor Flitwick."

The tiny Professor continued to talk in his unusually high-pitched voice (a cause of great amusement on my first lesson, until Severus had kicked me under the table, the bastard) and I listened with half an ear, because I'd already perfected the spell he was trying to teach the class, who were all listening intently (bearing in mind they were mostly Hufflepuffs) but luckily it was the only class us Slytherins had with the pathetic house.

"Can you do this?" Severus growled ten minutes later, after failing to do the spell on his fifth attempt, "or can you not be bothered?"

"Of course I can do it," I drawled, my cheek resting on the palm of my hand, and my elbow on the desk. "It's very simple, look: Avifors." I pointed my wand lazily at my quill and it transformed into a sea eagle, which flew around above my head, emitting a harsh call.

Severus grunted. "Surely McGonagall should be teaching us this, not Flitwick." He slammed his wand down on the desk, and a few Hufflepuffs on the next table shuffled further away.

"No Sev, it's too precise to be Transfiguration; you can only change _small _objects into _birds _with this incantation." I sighed, "and it's like a Patronus, the bird takes a different form depending on the witch or wizard. Hah, wouldn't it be funny if yours was a happy little robin?"

"Hilarious," he rolled his eyes.

Well, _I _thought it'd be funny..

"Alright, spoil sport." I sneered.

Suddenly, his thin lips tugged into a small smile. I eyed him warily.

"What? Come up with a plan for world domination have we? Stop smiling, it's creepy." I said slowly.

He continued to taunt me with it; it was the type of smile someone might give you before shooting you in the head with one of those Muggle things, what were they called? A gnu? Muggle movies can be quite entertaining when you're in the mood. You know, the whole: 'Look out! He's got a gnu!' ordeal.

"You sneered at me." He stated, as if this might switch on the lightbulb of realisation in my head. It didn't, in case you were wondering.

"So?" I asked, tempted to grab the sides of his mouth and pull them downwards. Forcefully.

"That's a very Slytherin-like thing to do." He said, sitting up a little straighter.

"Slytherin? Really? Because I was under the impression that- Oh look! This colour on my tie, it's _green _Sev, look. Am I in Slytherin? Well I never, I thought I was in Hufflepuff!"

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin!" Someone called from across the class, and there were sniggers from some of the braver students.

I snorted. If I could be bothered (which I can't) and I knew who it was (which I didn't) and there wasn't a small annoying excuse for a wizard at the front of the class who has the power to give me detention and take away my precious time (which there _was, _I'd asked Sev if he was a dwarf and he'd told me to shut up) then I'd go over and hex the stupid Hufflepuffian into oblivion.

I didn't, of course, I'd just be wasting my energy anyway..

Sev picked up his wand again and stared at his quill as though it had mortally offended him, before saying forcefully: Avifors.

"Oh _marvelous_! Everyone look, Mister Snape's done it! And a _wren _too! Oh, how lovely! Well done!"

I grinned, and Severus buried his reddening face in his hands.

* * *

Sev's wren _had _made my day, but it was promptly ruined about an hour later when I was wandering around the castle during my free period (Sevvy had Arithmacy) and someone decided it would be funny to open a door _right _as I was reaching to pull it open, and my face collided with it. So what? Were the _doors _against me as well?

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Oh no, wait, it was a _person_. Phew.

I rubbed my throbbing nose and looked up, planning to give whoever had hurt me a reason to hurt _themself, _even if I _was _relieved that the doors hadn't suddenly come to life and were planning to take over the world. Well, they wouldn't exactly go anywhere, being attached to the walls with hinges an' all. Yes I know doors _do _go somewhere, but usually into the next room, it's not as if they detach themselves and ponder if they need to go to the shops, is it?

But when I had shaken my head and blinked a couple of times, I looked up into the concerned eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Oh," I stammered stupidly. "Hi."

"Are you alright?" He asked again, the worried look still not leaving his face. He ducked his head a bit to look into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, flashing a small smile. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"And almost broke your nose with a wooden door." He returned my smile, but, unlike mine, his stayed put.

I ran my hand through my hair distractedly. Wow, this is more embarrassing than the time I took drugs and asked myself out..

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't of known I was here," I shrugged, then looked at him shrewdly. "What _are _you doing here anyway?" I glanced around, expecting Sirius and the other members of his little group to appear.

"Oh, free period," his brow furrowed. "You?"

"Same," I sighed. "Sev's got Arithmacy."

"Ah," he nodded, then looked a little uncertain. He blinked a couple of time before saying, "it's a shame you weren't put in Gryffindor, really." He smiled slightly, avoiding my eyes.

I shrugged again; Slytherin wasn't _that _bad. Besides, I had Sevvy.

Hah, because _that's _reassuring Kyla. Nice one.

"I would of liked to get to know you better," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck. "You seemed really nice on the train. Not that I don't think you're nice now," he added quickly.

I smiled reluctantly; he was cute, f-for a Gryffindor. Yeah.. Bloody Gryffindors.

You happy now, Salazar? Have I redeemed myself? Am I worthy enough of your purest house, and do I own the celebrated skill of cunning and the desire for power, you bastard?

Oh, sod it.

"Thanks," I said meekly, after quickly racking my brains for the last thing Remus had said.

"It's a Hogmeade weekend in a few weeks," he said suddenly. "Would you like to go with me? I mean us? You know, Sirius, James and Peter as well, I don't want you to think I'm getting ahead of myself or anything.. J-just as friends, it'd be nice." He tumbled nervously over his words and then took a deep breath, smiling weakly.

Awh, I just wanted to take him home and keep him under my bed.

I returned his smile, "isn't Hogmeade the village at the bottom of the valley? Where the train station is?"

Remus nodded, "yeah. I'll show you around, it's a lovely place, especially at this time of year."

"That'd be great, thanks." I rubbed my shoulders, looking up at him; me being quite short an' all, the top of my head was about level with his nose.

"Great," he grinned, "well, I'll see you soon." He sidled past me and flashed me another smile before heading down the corridor the way I had came, his hands deep in his pockets.

I sighed. I'm not a very good Slytherin, am I? I mean, I just agreed to go out for the day with a bunch of Gryffindors. _And _they happen to be the very group of Gryffindors that Severus _loathes._ He's going to hate me.

* * *

"How was practise?" Severus asked me, as I walked into the common room behind the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team; shivering and splattered with mud.

"It was alright," I shrugged, leaning my broom against one of the green leather chairs.

"You're not being very enthusiastic." He frowned, looking back down at his, oh surprise surprise, a _book._

"You're _never _enthusiastic, Sev," I growled. "Stop being such a hypocrite. I'm going for a shower, I'll be down in a bit."

After I'd bathed, I came down to find the common room empty except for Sev, who hadn't moved from his favourite chair. I fell down on the sofa opposite him, and flicked my wand; reigniting the fire that had burned down to its glowing embers.

"So Sevvy," I chirped, and he grunted. "Put down that book and let's talk."

"About what?" He asked, ignoring the beginning of my sentence.

"We-ell," I said slowly, reclining into the hard leather, "I've already been here a month, and you're practically the only person I talk to, and yet: I know nothing about you."

He closed his book (much to my surprise) and placed it gently on the arm of his chair. "I know nothing about you either, Kyla," he stated.

I nodded, "so I thought it was about time we fixed that."

"Okay," he said uncertainly. "What do you want to know?"

"Just your background," I said happily. "Nothing too personal, I don't wish to pry."

He remained silent, looking at me warily. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Are you pureblood?" I asked slowly.

His dark eyes flashed dangerously. "No," he said shortly, through gritted teeth.

I was surprised, to be honest, and I think I must have shown it. His hands twitched irritibly.

"Muggle mother or father?" I ventured, aware of the wand in his pocket.

"Father," he growled.

"Their names?"

"Tobias and Eileen."

"Any siblings?"

"No."

"What house was your mother in?" I asked. As if I didn't already know..

"Slytherin."

No surprise _there_ then.

"Is that all?" He drawled.

"I can't think of anything else to ask," I admitted. "I'd be a terrible interviewer."

"Indeed."

"Well? Are you going to ask me anything?" I said, swinging my legs up so they were crossed beneath me.

"I suppose," he sighed, defeated, "You probably wouldn't let me leave until I had."

"Yup." I grinned.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "Pureblood?"

"Yes, actually." I nodded slowly.

"And your parents were both in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. Smart arses."

"Called?"

"Terrence and Nora."

"Siblings?"

"One older brother, Aiden, he was in Ravenclaw too. He works for the Ministry now: the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." I said thoughtfully.

"You said some of you relatives on your father's side had been in Slytherin?" He prodded carefully.

"Ye-es," I said slowly. "My uncle Marcus, he was a Slytherin. He's dead now; murdered, when I was twelve, they never found out who did it though. It was all quite a mystery."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Severus said quietly. I shrugged.

"Then there was my grandfather, he's also dead. He died in Azkaban, for murder, funnily enough. He had a bad habit of murdering Muggles, and Muggle borns." I sighed, "I never met him, but from what I heard from my father; he was a horrible man."

Severus nodded, "any more of your family?"

"I think some of my cousins were, and relatives that are long gone. This is a very old school you know. Oh, and I remember my brother telling me once; my great _great _grandfather, I think it was, blew up an entire Muggle school, killed about 250 students? He was executed, of course. What a nutter." I frowned. I wonder if anybody expects _me _to turn out like that: a murderer, just because I was placed in Slytherin.

"Are you alright? Severus asked me, his eyebrows raised into his dark hair.

"Yeah," I shook my head quickly, my hair falling in front of my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I'm off to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night, Kyla," he called when I'd reached the staircase. I turned and gave him a sincere smile.

"Night, Sev."

* * *

**Sorry, I know, you deserve more because of my long absence, but I just wanted to fill in some background information on Kyla, and I'm sure little snippets will come through in later chapters as well. Sorry to disappoint you.  
I had to put some Remus in this chapter, as I promised, but not too much; I'm going to take this slow. I've got writers block at the moment, and no free time (what a combination!) so your opinion and feedback would really be lovely. Should I even bother carrying on with this? I'm not exactly doing that well on the review front.  
Let me know please guys :) and thank you so much to the few of you that have reviewed :) chocolate frogs for you!**


	5. Potions Wednesday

**Sorry about the wait, your reviews have encouraged me ;) hint hint :)  
I've got writers block at the moment, but I'll try my best. **

* * *

The rain lashed at my face, painfully whipping my hair in my eyes. I growled under my breath and reached up to grab the Quaffle that Rosier had thrown to me; spinning to avoid another Chaser and tucking the large ball under my arm before urging my Cleansweep towards the posts. I could barely see the other players, only distinguishing them as red and green blurs. Apart from Rosier of course, who was our Keeper and had just made another spectacular save; passing me the Quaffle before the Gryffindors could recuperate after their fifth feeble attempt at scoring through our skilled captain.

I dodged a well aimed bludger (only just) and brought my arm back to let the Quaffle fly; watching its progress as it passed the flailing Keeper and soared through the highest hoop. I allowed myself a up-warding victory spiral as the green end of the stadium roared, their cries muffled by the relentless wind.

As the Quaffle was passed to a Gryffindor Chaser, I raced towards our end of the pitch - ready to block them off - except that a red blur got in my way, causing me to pull my broomstick up sharply. Unfortunately, my broom wasn't exactly the best there was, and it was only slightly more responsive than a dead horse. So instead of swerving upwards as I had intended, I crashed into the infernal red-robed player, and was sent spiralling off course; only just regaining my balance and keeping my grip on the wet handle of my broom. Unfortunately for the Gryffindor, they'd taken the brute of the impact and they slipped sideways off their mount; scrabbling for a hold on the wet wood. I watched in horror, unaware of the game still commencing around me, as they plummeting towards the ground; their red robes billowing above them.

I threw myself into a dive, ducking to avoid the player's broomstick as the wind took it like a leaf. I had no idea what I'd actually do if I managed to beat them to the ground: hold out my arms and catch them dramatically, then whisking them away so we could get married and have lots of mentally disturbed kids, perhaps.

If they die, it'll all be my fault. Then I suppose I'd be a true Slytherin after all.

I didn't beat them to the ground, but I did see them slow down (it's hard to explain how when you're looking at them from above, but it was like someone had stalled time) and they landed with a less than wince-causing thud.

I landed lightly next to them and turned to see Dumbledore hurrying towards us through the rain, McGonagall right behind him. Peering back at the - I now realised - boy, I rolled my eyes when I recognised him; his glasses broken and his dark hair plastered to his pale face.

"Oh, bollocks," I deadpanned. "I've killed Potter."

* * *

"We won?" I asked incredulously. "But I knocked their Seeker off his broom!"

"I know!" Rosier said happily. "That was a good move - not part of my game plan, of course - but well done anyway, I think you'll definitely make a great addition to the team." He winked and bounced off through the doors of the Hospital Wing. As I watched him disbelievingly, he turned back and called: "Party in the common room, come on!"

I shook my head and waved him off, turning back to the bed that was currently occupied by James; his fellow Marauders crowded around him. I stepped up next to Sirius.

"You think he'll be okay?" I asked hesitantly. The boy nodded; his hair bouncing in front of his eyes.

"Oh he'll be fine, he's had worse injuries than this: he's been our Seeker since first year - something he tends to remind us about quite a bit."

Remus chuckled slightly, which further lightened the atmosphere in the sunlit room.

I smiled at him, suddenly remembering that I was going into Hogsmeade with him in a week. Well, the Marauders.. not just Remus..

Get a grip. Jeez.

"Hes going to kill me when he wakes up," I sighed, looking back at James; his glasses mended and lying on his bedside table. "He probably would have caught the Snitch if I hadn't collided with him.." I wrung my hands nervously.

It's not that I'm not happy with the fact that we'd won our first game of the year, but I felt as though I'd fouled Potter; and the game had been unfairly won. Then again, I shouldn't be worrying about these things.. I'm a Slytherin after all.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Remus said kindly. "I mean, you didn't _mean _to knock into him. Did you?"

I don't know if any of you have ever had three pairs of eyes glaring suspiciously at you, but I can safely say that now _I have_.

"No!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Pfft. It's as if they don't trust me or something..

James stirred with a weary moan and I stepped back; not wanting to face his fury when he'd registered what had happened in the last hour.

"I'm gonna go, guys." I said quickly, walking backwards and leaning down to pick up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"What, why?" Remus questioned, "don't you think you should stay and explain to James?"

"Em, no.. I've just remembered I need to be somewhere. Say sorry to him for me though, okay?" I stuttered.

Sirius just shrugged and nodded, placing his hand on James' shoulder. Whereas Remus.. Remus looked _disappointed._

I left, stumbling over my own feet.

* * *

Two days later, I'd seen Remus, Sirius and Peter around, but I still hadn't spoken to James. I had to feeling he was ignoring me.. Not that he was exactly warm towards me in the first place.

In fact, I'd walked past him yesterday when he was with his new girlfriend - a pretty looking girl with red hair - and he'd whispered something in her ear as I approached, only for me to see a look a realisation cross her face.

Let me try to guess what he'd said.. I'm quite sure, with his extensive and creative vocabulary, it went something like this..

"There's the bitch that knocked me off my broom."

Well, that's the colourful idea I've got fixed in my mind anyway.

I'm so optimistic.

Homework was starting to build up, and let me tell you, that there was a _hell _of a lot more here than I'd _ever _got in New York. It's times like these when I start to miss that place.. But then I slap myself across the face, and reality settles back in to its comfy armchair in the recesses of my brain.

My mother always used to tell me that I was a closed rose; so capable of opening my mind and being brilliant, that I could be anything I wanted to be if I set my mind to it.

But I think some bored kid has pasted glue to my petals.

I get by, but I never excel. Hah, I guess that just provides more evidence for my averageness. Perhaps I should study more..

Nahh.

"Argh," I growled, "I hate Wednesdays." I slammed my potions book on the green clad table in the common room and buried my head in my hands.

"Why?" Sev deadpanned, lethargically turning another page of his own book and running his quill between his long fingers.

"Because wednesday is 'potion homework day'," I made inverted commas with my fingers, "I hate potions."

"Don't lie, Kyla," he sighed.

"I'm not lying, I hate it and everything about it. It makes me sad." I pouted, now staring at the cover of the book I'd just closed.

"I think that-"

"Shh!" I frowned, holding up my palm. "I'm winning."

Severus paused.

"At what?" He hissed, gesturing wildly with his hand.

"The staring competition I'm having with this book."

"Are you really that stupid?" He poked my cheek with his quill and I blanched.

"Awh, look what you did.."

* * *

The morning of my first Hogsmeade trip arrived, and I promptly fell out of bed at half past nine.

After I'd prepared myself (I had a crazy moment where I tried to make my hair look normal and almost immediately gave up) I slipped out of the common room and set off to meet the boys in the Entrance Hall.

I spotted Remus immediately, standing with his hands thrust deep in his pockets and an uncomfortable look on his face. I bounced towards him; hoping to grab a word about James before the Gryffindor himself arrived.

"Hallo," I grinned, (I'm not normally this happy in the morning, I don't know what's gotten into me) "where're the others?"

Remus gave me a small smile as I approached, but scuffed the ground with his foot and only muttered an almost inaudible 'hello'.

I cocked my head. "Cheer up sunshine, it's Winsday," I chirped. He gave me an odd look.

"It's Saturday," he said slowly; his eyebrows knitted together.

"I know, I just like saying it.."

He gave me an almost sympathetic smile; the type of smile someone gives you right before they give you a patronising pat..

"Don't touch my hair!" I cried, covering my head with my arms.

Remus looked alarmed, and I slowly lowered my arms.

"Sorry," I muttered. "So, where _are _the others?"

"Actually," Remus scratched his head, "is it okay if we go on alone? Sirius and Peter are waiting for James."

"O' course," I smiled, more pleased than I was letting on.

We started walking in a silence that was more uncomfortable than I would have liked, but I put up with it non-the-less. But before I knew it, Remus had come to an abrupt halt.

"What?" I asked, turning back to look at him uneasily.

He shrugged his shoulders in that kind of 'fighting back words' way and rubbed the back of his neck - something I had come to associate him with more than other people.

"Remus, are you oka-"

"Are we on a date now?" He blurted out, and then immediately looked horrified with himself.

I stared (I know, rude right? And almost certainly didn't make him feel better)

"I mean," he stammered, "because it's just the two of us when really it was meant to be all of us, and I can't help but think that perhaps you might want to be a bit more than friends? I want to be more than friends.." He finished lamely, his eyes travelling to the floor.

It took me a while to compose myself, I have to admit.

"But Remus-"

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but I'm in some of your classes, and we meet in the corridors a lot and friends seem to like you-"

"Except for James," I chipped in.

"Except for James," he finished breathlessly.

I walked the few tentative steps towards him and took his hand gently in mine.

"How about we see what happens today?" I suggested with a smile. "Who knows, you might be sick of me within an hour."

He gave me a warm smile, and his brown eyes glinted. "Oh, I doubt that very much."

* * *

**It's very rushed, I apologise ..**

**Anyway, review? You know you want to ;) just let me know what you think :)**


	6. This Is A Date, Right?

**Aha, so I've finished college forever, and as a result have far too much time on my hands. So I'd thought I'd try my luck at continuing this story, if any of you are still interested of course. I'll rely on the response I get from this chapter ;) I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes, my keyboard is playing up. I know, it's a fantastic excuse.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Remus and I walked through the snow, like some romantic scene from a cheesy american movie. I felt like our gloved hands should have been entwined, or I should be on his back with my arms wrapped around him, my face buried in his neck..

Not that I wanted any of that. I was a Slytherin, he was a Gryffindor. It would never work out.

Sev would be so proud!

There was a slight awkwardness between us as we pushed on in silence, the only sound being the crunching of our boots and the occasional call of nearby birds. I always envied birds, they were always so happy and carefree.. I was almost tempted to transform right there and then, but it was just an excuse to escape my troubles and thoughts.

"You look freezing," Remus brought me out of my reverie. He looked at me with slight concern in his eyes; his cheeks blushed slightly with the icy wind.

"It's snowing, Remus. I wish I could be prancing around in a bikini, but I would probably die of hypothermia. Would you like that?"

"You in a bikini, or you dying of hypothermia?" He asked, a mischievious smile formed on his face.

My mouth dropped open slighty as I stopped in my tracks.

"Mister Lupin, how dare you?" I grinned, "you cheeky bastard." I smacked in playfully with a dull thud, and he laughed; it was like a loud chuckle.

And just like that, the ice was broken.

I'm not talking about the ice under our feet by the way.. just making that clear.

Remus was right; Hogsmeade looked simply beautiful in the snow. It summed up in a perfect white picture why I loved the country, why would you choose a city over this?

"Honeydukes?" He questioned with a smile.

I'd heard a lot about Honeydukes. It was often the subject of conversation inside Hogwart's walls, and I often saw their products in lessons, mainly Sugar Quills. I needed me some of those.. Oh, and some chocolate frogs!

How could I forget about chocolate frogs?

The warmth inside the store was a welcome change from the cold of the street outside. Remus and I spent the best part of half an hour just browsing the shelves, picking up whatever we fancied before dumping it in front of the cashier and leaving with several multi-coloured bags each.

Afterwards, we visited Zonko's Joke Shop (I literally had to drag Remus inside, as he insisted he'd had enough experiece of the shop due to Sirius and James) but I was so curious. And after this we stopped into the Three Broomsticks for a well deserved Butterbeer, which pleasantly returned the feeling to my fingers and toes.

"Can we go see the Shrieking Shack?" I asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet - although this was partly due to me attempting to keep myself warm.

Remus looked unsure, and slightly reluctant. He shifted from foot-to-foot uneasily, his head downcast.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he said slowly.

"But me and Gerald want to go!" I said stubbornly, holding my newly opened chocolate frog up to his face and giving him the best puppy-eyes I could muster, without actually transforming of course. The frog gave a feeble croak.

"Gerald?" He sighed, eyesbrows raised. "You can't eat him now you've named him."

"You just watch me." I popped the frog into my mouth and bit down enthusiastically, flashing Remus an evil smile.

Remus gasped.

"Murderer! There's no way I'm showing you the Shrieking Shack now." He crossed his arms triumphantly.

I whined, forcing my bottom lip to quiver.

"Unless.."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes - I could see my lashes as they obscured my vision.

"Unless what?"

"We-ell, do you want to admit this is a date?" He gave a small smile, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I was taken aback, that was abit bold? For Remus? Maybe I didn't know him very well.

"What are you getting at?" I asked slowly.

"Well the whole situation is very romantic," he carried on confidently as I watched him suspiciously. "The snow; the village; the fact that it's just.. us."

I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my lips, as my tongue moistened them nervously. I took a small step towards him.

"You want something?" I said quietly.

"Yes," his answer was quick, breathless.

"Well then," I rolled my eyes. "You'll have to catch me first!"

I kicked up white ice as I made my escape, struggling through the thick snow. I could hear Remus laughing behind me, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Oi, Kyla!"

"C'mon Remus, 'fraid you can't catch a girl?" I called over my shoulder.

"No, you're going the wrong way!"

I skidded to a halt, sending snow flying as I tried to keep my balance.

"Oh, well- oomph!"

Remus crashed into me as I turned, landing on top of me on the freezing ground. I let out a shriek of laughter, giving him a hard smack on his coated chest. I knocked his wrist, which was supporting his weight as he leaned over me, causing him to fall forward. I used the oppurtunity to clamber ungracefully on top of him.

"Hah!" I exclaimed triumphantly, straddling him with my hands beside his head. He let his head thump heavily to the ground beneath him.

"Okay, okay. You win." A smile danced on his lips as his eyes closed.

"I was never going the wrong way was I?" I laughed, "it was your plan all along."

"No, you really were going the wrong way." He said seriously, before grinning; his grey eyes flashing open, "but it worked out perfectly, didn't it?"

I sat back and watched him, and he watched me; pondering my expression. I smiled nervously, cocking my head to the left.

"What are you looking at?"

Suddenly, his gloved hand reached up and wrapped itself around my scarf, pulling me towards him. My lips crashed to his in an icy rush, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. His mouth was rushed, nervous against mine; and the tongue he slipped across my lips was unpractised and warm. I opened my mouth slightly, using my tongue to coax him inside, as he removed his hand from my scarf and placed them instead on my hips. As I pressed myself closer to his body I could feel his hardness against me, even through our thick and various garments.

He rolled himself over me so our positions were reversed, keeping one hand on my hip and using the other to support himself. I couldn't help but utter a small moan as he pressed himself gently between my thighs; my reaction making him shudder slightly.

We remained like that for what felt like forever, until he finally pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"I need to stop," he gasped, "before I.."

He trailed off, a small blush on his cheeks as he couldn't meet my eyes.

"It's okay," I smiled reassuringly.

He pushed himself off of me and offered me a hand, which I gratefully accepted; pulling me off the freezing ground.

"Shall we make our way back to the castle then?" He asked, noticing my shivering. "Or do you really want to see the Shrieking Shack?"

"I've got all year to see the Shrieking Shack," I shrugged. "But I'm freezing, let's head back."

We turned to the castle in the distance, great and dark against the clear sky, and began our long trek home.

"Oh, by the way." Remus said, a small smile on his lips as the snow crunched underfoot. "It's been more than an hour, and I'm definitely not sick of you."

I laughed and snuggled closer into my scarf, as we walked out of the village; our gloved hands entwined.

* * *

**You know what I'm gonna say, you might as well just do it ;) thank you for reading!**


End file.
